


Баланс

by ne_budet, WTF_Clone_Wars_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic (Comics)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Pathos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet/pseuds/ne_budet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019/pseuds/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019
Summary: Медитация мастера Толма в пещере Салукемая.





	Баланс

**Author's Note:**

> По серии комиксов «Звездные войны: Республика». Автор пишет «Эйла» как «Аайла».

Здесь нет ни дня, ни ночи, лишь огненные всполохи и Тьма. Бурлит раскаленная река лавы, черный камень впитывает жар, щедро делится им с неподвижной фигурой, устроившейся скрестив ноги у самого края. «Дискомфорта нет, есть только Сила», — шепчет мастер Толм. 

Там, далеко на поверхности планеты, бьются с врагами его ученики. Аайла — яркая чистая вспышка и Квинлан — темное яростное пламя. Толм чувствует, как медленно иссякает в нем Свет. Желание оказаться рядом, помочь, направить на верный путь захватывает на миг, но он отсекает этот порыв резким усилием воли. Квин справится, ему не привыкать гасить в себе губительные порывы. И он, и Аайла уже успели побывать на Темной стороне — и вернулись оттуда сильнее и крепче, чем были. Толм хорошо обучил своих бывших падаванов. И будет верить им, даже если от них отвернется весь мир. «Сомнений нет, есть только Сила», — шепчет он почти неслышно. 

Тени пляшут на стенах тоннелей и пещер бездны Салукемая, уводят далеко в прошлое, к истокам. Свиваются, сливаются воедино и вновь рассыпаются, показывают то, что было давным-давно. Вот маленький мальчик прячется за сундуком. Мама ищет его, мама будет ругать за сломанное ожерелье. «Меня нет, меня нет, меня нет», — повторяет мальчик, сжав кулаки. Мама больно накажет, если найдет, но она проходит мимо, не заметив его. Потом он еще несколько раз проделывал это, пока отец не уличил его и не отправил далеко-далеко за пределы родной звездной системы. Тогда Толм узнал, что то, чем он потихоньку занимался, называется Силой, и что это накличет несчастье на его род до десятого колена. Всех проклятых Силой детей отсылают из дома, и они никогда не получают настоящих имен. «Кровных уз нет, есть только Сила», — шепчет Толм, джедай Корусантского Храма. Он закрывает глаза, и тени, густые тени, танцующие на черных камнях пещер Салукемая, отступают. 

Огненно-рыжая лава бурлит, гремит, стонет, в ней звучат голоса, как тогда, много лет назад. Толм узнает их, хотя, казалось, давно простил и забыл.

_Слишком взрослый._

_Много Силы, много Тьмы._

_Всегда балансировать на краю он будет. Не оступится ли, хмм?_

_Он бьет исподтишка!_

_Толм, победа — не главное. Ты должен сражаться честно._

_Ваши лживые уловки недостойны джедая._

_Ты чужой здесь._

«Нет горечи, есть только Сила» — шепчет он, и жалящие, обидные слова постепенно умолкают, так же, как и грохот лавы в подземелье Салукемая. 

Толм глубоко вдыхает тошнотворный смрад раскаленной лавы. Вокруг плещется непроглядная тьма. Касается лица осторожно, пугающе ласково, словно хоботки Акку Сейи, пока тот размышлял над предложением Толма. Пока думал, не выпить ли до дна нектар этого безумного джедая, явившегося на планету, где на подобных ему смотрят как на изысканный десерт. Никто не знает, каких усилий стоило тогда Толму стоять ровно, с бесстрастным видом — и в то же время умирать от дикого всепоглощающего ужаса. «Нет страха, есть только Сила» — шепчет он в заброшенной пещере возле самого ядра Салукемая. 

Тьма отступает, больше не остается ничего, кроме Силы. 

 

Через бесконечно долгий промежуток времени в ничто начинает проникать желтый мягкий свет. Сначала с трудом, словно сквозь толщу воды, потом все увереннее и смелее. Появляются звуки: чуть слышный шелест ветра, пение птиц. Запахи свежей травы и цветов. Толм идет по знакомой поляне и видит чуть в стороне дерево валеси, под которым впервые встретил Т’ра. Она и сейчас там, ждет его.

— Ты ведь помнишь о том, что это не я?

— Ты всегда напоминаешь мне об этом. Я помню — ты часть моего сознания. Самая прекрасная его часть. 

Толм ложится рядом и кладет голову ей на колени, вдыхает ее аромат, ни на что не похожий, живой и пьянящий. Прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, когда любимая проводит теплыми пальцами по шраму.

— Я боюсь, что когда-нибудь ты забудешь. Захочешь остаться здесь, со мной, навсегда.

— Значит, я и сам опасаюсь этого. Но страха нет, есть лишь Сила, — повторяет Толм, улыбаясь, и берет ее за руку. Под золотистой кожей бьется пульс, куда медленнее, чем у человека. — Здесь я отдыхаю душой. Сегодня мне удалось вывести из строя еще несколько камер клонирования.

— Тебе стоило бы больше спать.

— Не могу.

— Снова кошмары?

Т’ра обеспокоенно заглядывает ему в глаза. 

— Не надо волноваться за меня. Моя одежда расползается по швам, я вынужден воровать безвкусные пайки у врагов Республики и спать на голом камне. Все, кто мне дорог, думают, что я мертв. Дурные сны в подобной ситуации — самое меньшее из зол. 

— Нет, ты ведь знаешь. Это очень важно.

Ветер тихо звенит в небе, путается в траве, ярко-зеленой, как световой меч Толма. 

— Знаю. В таких местах, как подземелья Салукемая, Темная сторона куда сильнее Светлой. Она посылает видения — и никто не сможет подсказать, обманчивы они или нет.

— Может быть, стоит рассказать об этом — хотя бы самому себе. Вспомни, что ты видишь там, в пещере у самого ядра?

— Двое бьются над бездной, а внизу бурлит лава, — неохотно начинает Толм. — Я чувствую связь между ними — крепче, чем дружескую, сильнее, чем кровную. Двое, что были всегда двумя частями одного, сражаются друг с другом не на жизнь, а на смерть. Это неправильно. Мне хочется остановить их… Я чувствую, что должен сделать это, но не могу пошевелиться.

Он умолкает, вдыхает успокаивающий запах цветов. Гладит теплый древесный локон Т’ра.

— Кто они?

— Я никак не могу разглядеть их лиц. Только чувствую, что они мне знакомы. Иногда мне кажется, что один из них — я, а другой…

— Квинлан?

— Но потом все заволакивает дым, и остается лишь блеск мечей. Два скрещенных голубых световых меча над бездной. Но у нас с Квином зеленые мечи, так что… я ничего не могу понять.

— Тьма водит тебя за нос, обманывает, запутывает, — уверенно произносит Т’ра. — Тебе давно пора возвращаться к другим, Толм. Здесь ты слишком уязвим для ее соблазнов.

Сорвав травинку и прикусив, Толм медленно качает головой. Конечно, для него быть рядом с другими джедаями безопаснее. Трюк анзати, с помощью которого он спасся в последний раз, в следующий может подвести. Теперь Сора Балк будет знать, чего ждать от него. Но уходить пока рано.

— Я еще не закончил начатое. Здесь от меня больше пользы. В конце концов, какой из меня генерал?

— Из тебя получится самый лучший военачальник. Осторожный, решительный и очень умный.

Толм улыбается ей. Настоящая Т’ра, возможно, нашла бы лучшие аргументы и смогла бы переубедить его.

— Кто-то должен оставаться в тени. Делать то, что не решаются другие.

— Марать руки? Заигрывать с Тьмой?

Вместо ответа Толм тянет ее за древесные отростки к себе и делает то, что хотел весь этот длинный «день» — крепко целует желанные и нежные губы.


End file.
